Tu príncipe del hielo
by 96Ane96
Summary: Continuación de "7 animadoras, mil y un amores". No apto para diabéticos en la lectura ni para personas que odian lo demasiado dulce. Trata de como están las cosas de nuestros antiguos personajes 10 años después. ¡Lo prometido es deuda!


**En el futuro:**

Habían pasado diez años desde la FFI, cada jugador se independizó por su lado, hasta que casi perdisteis el contacto con los demás. Algunos seguían solteros, otros tomaron compromisos y otros, simplemente, no se sabía nada de ellos. También hay que mencionar que las animadoras volvieron cada una a su país, pero seguíais en contacto a pesar de las distancias.

Al acabar el torneo, Fubuki y tú volvisteis a estar juntos, hasta hoy en día, lo seguíais estando. Fubuki se graduó en Hokkaido y tú en tu antigua escuela. Una vez cumplidos los 19, decidisteis independizaros los dos juntos. Alquilasteis un amplio piso en la Ciudad Inazuma, pagado con el sueldo de vuestros nuevos trabajos. Tú trabajabas de coreógrafa de algunas bandas musicales, y en tus tiempos libres, entrenabas a un pequeño equipo de jóvenes animadoras. Fubuki en cambio, debido a su gran talento en los deportes de invierno, se convirtió en monitor de esquí, patinaje sobre hielo y snowboard. Gracias a eso, vuestra cuenta corriente era bastante amplia, y os podíais permitir más de un capricho. Eráis realmente felices los dos juntos.

Era un día como otro cualquiera hasta que…

Fubuki: (TN), ¿puedes coger el teléfono por favor?

Tú: Claro. – Cogiste el teléfono que estaba encima de la mesa. - ¿Dígame?

¿?: Hola, ¿está Fubuki?

Tú: ¿Endo?

Endo: ¿Cómo es que me conoces?

Tú: ¡Soy (TN)!

Endo: ¡(TN)! ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Fubuki?

Tú: Pues en estos momentos esta fregando, no puede ponerse.

Endo: Espera… ¿Vives con él?

Tú: Claro.

Endo: Pues dile de mi parte que los dos estáis invitados a la cena que celebraremos todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan y Raimon.

Tú: ¡Qué bien! ¿Irán todos?

Endo: Eráis los últimos de la lista, y hasta ahora ninguno se ha negado. ¿Iréis?

Tú: ¡No lo dudes! ¿Dónde y cuándo es?

Endo: Es éste sábado, en nuestra casa. Nos reuniremos a las 19:30.

Tú: ¿Y donde esta vuestra casa? Espera… ¿has dicho "nuestra"?

Endo: Te lo explicaré el sábado. Está en frente de la secundaria Raimon, es una casa naranja.

Tú: De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Endo: ¡Cuento con vosotros! ¡Hasta el sábado! – Colgaste.

Fubuki: ¿Era Endo? – Dijo secándose las manos con un trapo.

Tú: Si, y nos ha invitado a una cena de antiguos compañeros. ¡Qué ganas tengo de verlos!

Fubuki: ¿Y cuándo es?

Tú: Este sábado a las 19:30.

Fubuki: ¿Pero no tienes entrenamiento ese día?

Tú: ¡Es verdad! ¡Mierda!

Fubuki: ¿A qué hora termináis?

Tú: ¡A las 20:00!

Fubuki: Tampoco pasaría nada si salieras un poco antes.

Tú: No nos lo podemos permitir, el campeonato está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Fubuki: Pues cuando termines, vienes y ya está. No creo que cenemos a las 19:30.

Tú: De acuerdo. – Le diste un leve beso en los labios. – Ahora, vamos a tomar un helado. – Le cogiste de la mano, te acercaste al congelador y empezasteis a tomar esa fría delicia.

Fubuki: Vamos cariño, no tenemos 15 años.

Tú: Lo sé pero, ¿no te trae recuerdos?

Fubuki: No hace falta que recordemos todo ahora, el sábado será un día lleno de recuerdos.

Pasaron los días y llegó el sábado. Fubuki se quedó en casa limpiando todo y tú saliste a hacer la compra. Después de comer, te marchaste al entrenamiento con el coche y Fubuki, como era un maníaco de la limpieza, se quedó ordenando todo hasta que llegaron las 18:00. Se preparó como siempre hacía: Se duchó con tu exclusivo champú de coco, se puso sus cómodos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa azul y sus zapatos (pero no mocasines, que quede claro) negros. Por último, se peinó su blanca cresta (pero no como la de Fudo ¬¬) y se echó su inconfundible colonia de hombre. Había cambiado bastante: Era mucho más maduro, aunque algo inconformista. Vestía mucho más atrevido, aunque no demasiado. Por dentro seguía siendo el cariñoso Shiro que te enamoró sin darte cuenta.

Miró su reloj. Las 19:20.

Fubuki: _Me iré acercando._ – Dijo saliendo de casa con su móvil y sus llaves en la mano. Se encaminó a la secundaria Raimon, con su encantador caminar, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Incluso de adulto seguía robando las miradas a todo tipo de chicas fuera donde fuera. Llegó a la calle indicada. Avistó a un moreno de grandes gafas y a otro chico de pelo azul con un vaso de cerveza en a mano hablando animadamente. Se acercó a ellos, dándoles una sorpresa.

Kazemaru: ¡Fubuki!

Kido: ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Fubuki: ¡Hola chicos! – Todos los presentes se asomaron en la puerta. Después de los saludos y abrazos, todos pasaron dentro de la amplia casa.

Endo: ¿Qué tal todo? – Preguntó curioso. Parece ser que ya preguntó a todos los demás.

Fubuki: Genial. – Miró que estaba dado de la mano con Aki, y ambos llevaban una alianza de oro. – Por cierto, felicidades parejita. – Los dos se sonrojaron. – ¿Cuando os casáis? ¿O ya lo habéis hecho?

Aki: Nos casamos dentro de dos meses, esta cena en sí, era para invitaros a todos, dentro de poco os enviaremos las invitaciones.

Fubuki: Muchas gracias. Ya veréis cuando (TN) se entere, se va a volver loca.

Endo: Eso, ¿y (TN)? – Los presentes miraron al albino atentamente.

Fubuki: Llegará un poco más tarde, tenía entrenamiento.

Endo: ¿Sigue siendo animadora?

Fubuki: No, ahora es coreógrafa y entrena a unas chicas novatas.

Aki: ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues jugando al fútbol?

Fubuki: No, ya lo dejé cuando (TN) y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos, me puse a trabajar en Hokkaido, como entrenador de esquí, patinaje sobre hielo y snowboard.

Aki: Felicidades, pero espera… ¿(TN) y tú vivís juntos? ¿Todavía sois novios?

Fubuki: Claro que sí. – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. – Por cierto, tengo que pediros consejo. Goenji, ¿puedes avisarme cuando venga (TN) por favor?

Goenji: Por supuesto. – Se asomó en la entrada y se puso a vigilar.

Endo: ¿Qué sucede?

Fubuki: ¿Cómo le pediste matrimonio a Aki?

Endo: Pues nada, un día cualquiera, me arrodillé delante cuando estábamos en casa. – Dijo con un brazo tras su cabeza.

Aki: Ya ves que romántico es. Yo te daré consejo, ¿pero, para qué? – El albino sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un pequeño estuche, lo abrió y todos de quedaron impresionados. Dentro había una alianza de oro con un pequeño zafiro. Por detrás tenía una inscripción: "Mi ángel de nieve".

Fubuki: Es que quiero pedirle matrimonio a (TN), pero no sé cómo hacerlo. – Haruna, Aki, y Fuyuka suspiraron.

Aki: Pídeselo hoy, así podremos grabarlo.

Fubuki: ¿Estás segura?

Aki: Muy segura, además, se lo pedirás en la cena, cuando sirvamos el postre, cuando mire al otro lado, se lo pones en el plato y cuando se dé cuenta de que está ahí, te levantas, le ayudas a levantarse y te arrodillas.

Fubuki: Y entonces: "(TN), te amo con mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Las chicas volvieron a suspirar.

Aki: Con eso seguro que la conquistas.

Fubuki: ¿Más de lo que está? – Todos rieron animadamente, después de idear el plan perfecto. – Muchas gracias Aki.

De repente, un grito se escucho desde fuera.

Tú: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Todos salieron asustados, hasta que te vieron abrazada a Goenji como una niña pequeña.

Goenji: So-co-rro… - Dijo casi sin respiración de lo fuerte que le estabas abrazando.

Tú: ¡Cuánto tiempo Goenji! – Levantaste la mirada hasta encontrarte con el resto del equipo. -¡! ¡Kido!

Kido: ¿Qué tal? – Dijo después de abrazarte.

Tú: Muy bien. ¡Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: ¡Hola! – Dijo del mismo modo.

Tú: ¡Tsunami!

Tsunami: ¡Que onda chica! – Los dos os abrazasteis animadamente.

Tú: ¡Hijikata!

Hijikata: ¡(TN)! – Te dio un abrazo de lo más fuerte. – Uy, lo siento.

Tú: No pasa nada… - Dijiste con un hilillo de voz, casi sin fuerzas. Aunque las recobraste después de encontrarte con tu amiga peli azul.

Tú: ¡Haruna!

Haruna: ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Tú: Oh dios… ¡¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Kogure? – Gritaste señalando al peli azul. Había crecido muchísimo, su voz había cambiado e iba vestido con un traje informal.

Kogure: Vamos, ¿he cambiado tanto?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Kogure: ¬¬

Tú: ¡Hiroto! – Le abrazaste al igual que los demás, pero éste se sorprendió ante tu acto. No se imaginaba que no le guardarías rencor después de aquello…

Hiroto: Ho-hola.

Tú: ¡Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: ¡Hola (TN)!

Así consecutivamente hasta llegar a los prometidos.

Tú: ¡Endo! Espera… - Miraste que estaban dados de las manos y con un anillo de oro idéntico. - ¡¿Ya os habéis casado? ¡¿Y no me habéis invitado?

Aki: No, no tranquila, nos casamos dentro de dos meses y sí, estás invitada.

Tú: ¡! ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Una boda! - Empezaste a saltar de alegría por todos lados.

Kido: No ha cambiado nada…

Hiroto: Sigue tan preciosa como siempre… - Esa noche estabas radiante, llevabas una camiseta de palabra de honor blanca, con detalles azules y unos pantalones cortos azules que dejaban ver tus perfectas piernas. También llevabas unos zapatos blancos de tacón, y una coleta rizada con flequillo liso a un lado, dejando caer dos mechones de pelo rizado a los lados.

Fubuki: ¿Y a mí no me vas a abrazar? – Paraste en seco, al oír la petición de tu novio. Te aproximaste a él y pusiste tus brazos en sus hombros y él, puso las suyas en tu cintura.

Tú: Pero si a ti te los doy todos los días… Aunque no me canso… - Os empezasteis a besar delante de todos sin ninguna vergüenza.

Haruna: ¡Ejem! – Os separasteis al oír a la peli azul.

Tú: Oh, lo siento. – Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Fubuki: Yo no.

Tú: Espera… ¿Y Natsumi?

Aki: No pudo venir, está demasiado ocupada con su hijo.

Tú: ¡¿Tiene un hijo? ¿Quién es el padre?

Aki: Rococo. – Te quedaste boquiabierta, pero luego sonreíste complacida. Miraste a Fubuki, el cual te correspondió con una de esas miradas que te volvían loca. Hiciste una buena elección.

Endo: Bueno (TN), ¿Qué es de Connor?

Tú: Se fue a trabajar a la radio de Tokio, tiene un éxito impresionante. El otro día me preguntó por ti, Haruna.

Haruna: ¿Por mí?

Tú: Si, quería saber qué tal estabas. – La peli azul agachó la cabeza. – Aunque yo no tenía ni idea. Mañana lo llamaré.

Kido: Y bueno… ¿Sabes algo de Alice?

Tú: ¡Pues sí! Todas hemos estado en contacto estos años y cada una ha ido triunfando en su país natal. Alice, por ejemplo, se licenció en cirugía y ahora trabaja en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Argentina. – El chico de gafas se quedó boquiabierto.

Kazemaru: ¿Y Lisa?

Tú: Pues Lisa es piloto de F1 femenino. – El chico se quedó del mismo modo que el de rastas.

Goenji: Me da miedo preguntar por Macy…

Tú: Macy trabaja con Lisa, pero ella es su "mecánica" por decirlo así.

Goenji: Madre mía…

Midorikawa: ¿Qué tal está Nicole?

Tú: Muy bien, trabaja de peluquera en Hollywood. No si ya lo decía yo, que ese talento para el pelo no lo tenía cualquiera. – Dijiste con un dedo en alto.

Hiroto: ¿Y Claire?

Tú: ¿Por qué preguntas por Claire? Qué raro…

Hiroto: Pues ninguno iba a preguntar por ella, ¿no es así?

Tú: Bueno, da igual. Ella, dejó a Edgard y ahora es astróloga.

Hiroto: ¿Por qué dejó a Edgard?

Tú: Porque no le dejaba independizarse ni trabajar, decía que ella era mujer y que tenía que quedarse en casa. Y Claire, ya sabéis como es, quería ser autosuficiente y pagarse su propia hipoteca. Lo mandó a la mierda y no se han vuelto a ver.

Haruna: Que pena, hacían buena pareja.

Tú: Ya…

Tsunami: Me atrevo a preguntar. ¿Y Nina?

Tú: Yo no me lo creía cuando me lo dijo, pero es verdad. Es modelo.

Tsunami: No, ahora de verdad, ¿de qué trabaja?

Tú: ¡Que es modelo! "Victoria's secret" la contrató.

Tsunami: No me lo creo. – Decía ingenuo de brazos cruzados.

Tú: Endo, ¿tienes un ordenador por aquí?

Endo: Claro, está ahí.

Tú: Gracias. – Te acercaste al ordenador y encontraste un video de Nina desfilando junto a las demás modelos. - ¿Ves?

Tsunami: Es verdad… No me lo puedo creer… ¡Estuve saliendo con una modelo! – Decía súper ilusionado. Los demás solo reísteis.

Tú: Por cierto, ¿sabías que está de camino a Japón?

Tsunami: ¡¿Q-Que? – Dijo nervioso.

Tú: Tiene un desfile la semana que viene, en Tokio y viene a Japón, pero no se en que día.

Fubuki: ¿No está aquí ya?

Tú: Espera… ¿Hoy que día es?

Endo: 15.

Tú: ¡Ya está aquí! ¡Ahora vengo! – Saliste del salón con el teléfono en la mano.

A los minutos volviste con una sonrisa.

Tú: Haruna, ¿me podrías explicar por qué dejasteis de salir juntos Connor y tú, por favor?

Haruna: Pues Connor, ya sabes cómo es, algo…

Tú: ¿Malote? ¿Gamberro?

Haruna: Si… Y como a Kido no le gustaba nada eso, me obligó a separarme de él. Y por eso, Connor y mi hermano, se odian a muerte. Uno porque no me deja estar con él y el otro, porque es una mala influencia.

Tú: Pues me da que esta noche van a saltar chispas…

Haruna: ¿Qué?

Tú: Nada ^^U.

**Después de un rato…**

"Ding, Dong"

El anfitrión abrió la puerta.

Endo: P-Pero, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Connor: (TN), nos dijo que celebrabais esta cena, y como veréis, una cena de antiguos compañeros, no es una cena si no están todos, ¿no? – Al chico de gafas se le abrieron los ojos.

Kido: Es voz… - Se acercó a la puerta principal. - ¡TÚ! – Dijo señalando al moreno.

Connor: Tranquilízate gafitas. Mientras no esté Haru… na… - Dijo mirando a la chica, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir.

Kido: ¡Muy listo genio! ¿Cómo no va a venir Haruna?

Connor: No lo sabía, pensaba que la encerrarías en su cuarto para siempre.

Kido: Eres un… - Dijo dispuesto a darle un puñetazo al recién llegado. Pero fue parado por su hermana menor.

Haruna: Kido, déjalo ya.

Kido: Pero él…

Haruna: Pero él nada. Me dijiste que lo habías olvidado. – El de gafas bajó el puño. – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con él. – Cogió a Connor de la mano y se lo llevó.

Kido: No puedo permitirlo… - Le cogiste de la chaqueta y no le dejaste avanzar. El chico te miró extrañado.

Tú: Es para ti. – Dijiste ofreciéndole el teléfono móvil. El de rastas lo cogió algo inseguro.

Kido: ¿S-Si?

¿?: ¿Kido?

Kido: Si, soy yo.

¿?: Cuando tiempo.

Kido: Me suena tu voz…

¿?: Soy Alice. – Los músculos del chico se petrificaron y su estomago se encogió.

Kido: Y-Yo…

Alice: Yo también te echo de menos.

**Mientras tanto…**

Tsunami: ¿N-Nina? – La chica se abalanzó a él, dándole un gran abrazo, pillando al chico desprevenido y muy sonrojado. Finalmente, el surfista le correspondió feliz.

Nina: Hola…

Fubuki estaba sacando el pequeño estuche del bolsillo, ya que estabas sola, mirando a Kido como hablaba con Alice. No podía esperar más, además era el momento perfecto. Se acercó a ti.

Fubuki: (TN) yo…

Nina: ¿(TN)?

Tú: ¿Nina? –Te diste la vuelta, dejando al albino con el estuche casi a la vista y poniéndole más nervioso todavía. Sin más, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Goenji, que estaba hablando con Someoka.

Goenji: ¿Ya lo has conseguido?

Fubuki: Si lo hubiera conseguido, ¿(TN) estaría tan tranquila? ¿O yo tan nervioso?

Goenji: Anda relájate, ya se lo pedirás en la cena.

Fubuki: Parece que tengo 15 años.

Someoka: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Fubuki: Porque estoy más nervioso que mil chihuahuas juntos. – Ante el comentario, los dos delanteros se echaron a reír, mientras que al albino no le hacía ninguna gracia. – No tiene ninguna gracia.

**Mientras tanto…**

Alice: Me gustaría estar hablando contigo el resto de la noche, pero tengo que rellenar unos papeles. Lo siento.

Kido: No, no, tranquila. Hasta otra.

Alice: Espero hablar pronto contigo.

Kido: Y yo.

Alice: Adiós.

Kido: Adiós…

Colgó el teléfono algo triste pero una sonrisa rompió esa tristeza.

Kido: Sinceramente, me alegro muchísimo de que haya triunfado.

Tú: Pero no es feliz, me lo dijo el otro día. Dice que le falta algo. – El chico bajó la mirada. - ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermana tenga el mismo futuro?

Kido: No…

Tú: Pues deja que esté con Connor. Aunque parezca un irresponsable, está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Haruna, la echa demasiado de menos. – El de gafas miró por todas partes, hasta que se encontró a los dos tortolitos en una esquina, casi sin mirarse. Sin mediar palabra se acercó a ellos.

Kido: Connor.

Connor: Qué.

Kido: Lo siento. – El moreno se quedó un tanto confuso. – Siento haberos alejado el uno del otro. He sido un imbécil. – El chico solo sonrió.

Connor: Perdonado. Y tranquilo, le trato y trataré realmente bien.

Kido: Eso espero. – Dijo dándole la mano.

Haruna: Chicos… - Dijo feliz.

Aki: ¡A cenar! – Todos los presentes se acercaron a la sala de al lado, para encontrarse a Endo y a Aki con los brazos abiertos enseñando las dos mesas llenas de comida riquísima.

Midorikawa: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Qué bueno!

Kabeyama: ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! – Gritó con estrellas en los ojos. Los dos se sentaron cada uno en una mesa y empezaron a echarse cosas en su plato.

Cogiste a tu novio de la mano y te sentaste delante de Goenji y Kido. El delantero de fuego, antes de sentarse cogió la cámara de video de Haruna (con su permiso) y la guardó debajo de la mesa.

Comisteis y bebisteis muy animadamente, hasta que llegó la hora del postre. El albino nunca estuvo tan nervioso, hasta le temblaban las piernas. A cada uno os sirvieron un plato con algunos pastelitos, los cuales no manchaban el plato. Shiro le hizo una seña a Goenji, para luego hacérsela a Tsunami, el cual estaba en la otra punta de la mesa. Tsunami te llamó y tú asomaste la cabeza por detrás, mientras que Fubuki te ponía el pequeño estuche abierto en el plato, sin que tocara los pastelitos, mientras que Goenji sacaba la cámara y la puso a grabar.

Te diste la vuelta para seguir comiendo, cuando te encontraste un pequeño estuche con un anillo dentro. Te quedaste mirándolo con la boca abierta un buen rato, mientras que todos miraban atentos tu reacción. Saliste del shock, miraste al albino que estaba sonriendo muy dulcemente. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Fubuki cogió el estuche y se levantó, después, te ayudó a levantarte. Te cogió la mano y se arrodilló. Todos los presentes guardaban absoluto silencio.

Fubuki: (TN), te amo con mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Sonreíste casi sin poder respirar. Se cumplió el sueño de toda niña, casarse con su amor verdadero. No te imaginaste que sería tan bonito, tan perfecto, tan conmovedor. Solo sentías un inmenso calor en el corazón y un escalofrío recorriendo tu espalda.

Tú: Claro que quiero… - Tus manos temblaban. Pero antes de ponerte el anillo, el albino se levantó y te dio un dulce beso.

Fubuki: Solo disfruta del momento. – Te puso el anillo en el dedo y lo abrazaste tan fuerte, que casi se fusionaron vuestros cuerpos. No parabas de llorar con una sonrisa y no te separabas de tu prometido. Todos los presentes aplaudían conmovidos.

Tú: T-Te quiero mi príncipe… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… - Dijiste llorando descosida.

Fubuki: Tú eres la única razón por la que sigo vivo… Eres lo único que me importa… - Dijo Limpiándote las lágrimas que caían por tus mejillas. – Te amé, te amo y te amaré toda la vida y más allá.

Tú: S-Shiro… - Le besaste de la manera más dulce que pudiera existir, tan dulce y lleno de amor que a todos los presentes les dio envidia. Estabas tan feliz que te entraban ganas de quedarte allí para siempre, levantada junto a tu prometido, abrazándolo tiernamente.

Fubuki: Prométeme que serás mía para siempre. – Le cogiste de la cara y todavía sin poder contener las lágrimas, sonreíste de una manera casi angelical.

Tú: Siempre lo fui. – Os juntasteis en un beso rebosante de amor y cariño. De la emoción, Tsunami miró a Nina, la cual estaba llorando de la alegría a su lado. Sin que pudiera reaccionar, le besó, sin que nadie se enterara.

Tsunami: Nunca dejé de amarte… - Le susurró al oído.

Nina: Yo tampoco…

**Mientras tanto…**

Endo: ¿Nos invitaréis a la boda?

Tú: ¡Claro que sí! – Dijiste ya sin lágrimas y con una enorme sonrisa.

Fubuki: Mi amor, ¿no vas a avisar a tu madre?

Tú: ¡Es verdad! ¡Silencio! – Todos callaron y pusiste el altavoz del móvil.

"Piiii, Piiii, Piii"

Mamá: ¿Si?

Tú: Mamá.

Mamá: ¡Oh hija! ¡Qué alegría que llames! Dile hola de mi parte a Shiro.

Fubuki: Hola Madison.

Mamá: ¡Hola Shiro!

Tú: Mamá, tengo una noticia.

Mamá: ¿Una noticia? Espera… ¡¿Estas embarazada? ¡Pero Shiro! ¡No me lo esperaba!

Tú: No, no, no es eso.

Mamá: ¿Entonces?

Tú: ¡Shiro me ha pedido matrimonio! – Gritaste muy emocionada.

Mamá: ¡! ¡QUÉ ILUSIÓN! ¡CARIÑO, CARIÑO! – Llamó a su marido muy emocionada, mientras que los prometidos y los invitados se partían de la risa.

Papá: ¿Qué pasa? – Se escuchó a un padre por detrás.

Mamá: ¡Tu hija se casa!

Papá: ¿Cuál de ellas?

Mamá: ¡La que no está casada!

Papá: ¿(TN)? No me esperaba que Fubuki tuviera agallas de dar ese paso.

Mamá: ¡Te está oyendo! – Le reprochó su mujer.

Papá: ¡Oh! Lo siento… ¡Pero estoy ilusionado! ¿De cuantos quilates es el anillo?

Tú: ¡Papá!

Papá: Lo siento hija pero hice lo mismo con tu hermana. El de ella era de 3 quilates.

Fubuki: El de (TN) es de 5. – Respondió rápidamente el prometido albino, mientras que su chica miraba el anillo fascinada.

Papá: ¡Así me gusta!

Tú: Bueno papá, os dejo. Tengo que disfrutar del momento.

Papá: Aunque no haya entendido demasiado lo que has dicho, vale.

Tú: Adiós.

Papá: Adiós hija. ¡Fubuki!

Fubuki: ¿Si señor?

Papá: Cuídala bien.

Fubuki: No se preocupe, está en muy buenas manos. – Colgaron el teléfono y os sentasteis en la mesa, tan acaramelados como siempre.

Kazemaru: ¿Y a donde iréis de luna de miel?

Tú: No tengo ni idea.

Fubuki: Yo tenía algo pensado…

Tú: ¿A si? ¿Y cuando lo pensaste?

Fubuki: Desde que te conocí. – Le miraste muy tierna, él te correspondió la mirada. – Tenía pensado ir a alguna playa tropical.

Tú: Pero si a ti no te gusta la playa.

Fubuki: Ya pero son realmente románticas y a ti te encantarían.

Tú: No. Iremos a un lugar que nos guste a los dos.

Fubuki: Pasarías frío.

Tú: Pero te tendría a ti para que me dieras calor. – El chico sonrió y te dio un leve beso en los labios.

Kido: ¿Por qué no vais a Canadá?

Los dos: ¿Canadá?

Goenji: Claro. No es muy caro y está lleno de nieve. Además, Yuka fue de viaje allí y nos mandó unas postales. Es realmente precioso y supongo que en un buen hotel será todo perfecto.

Tú: ¿Decidido? – Preguntaste con una cara de felicidad, mirando al albino.

Fubuki: ¿Harías eso por mi? – Preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

Tú: Claro que lo haría. Además, me gustaría ir.

Fubuki: Pues decidido. Pero ya pensaremos que hotel más tarde. – Dijo sin soltar tu mano.

Terminasteis el postre, sin soltaros las manos. Los anfitriones sacaron sorbete de limón, con el cual todos se levantaron para brindar.

Endo: ¡Brindemos por los viejos tiempos!

Hijikata: ¡Y felicidades a las dos parejas!

Tsunami: ¡Tres! – Todos miraron a ese lado, encontrándose con que él y la modelo estaban agarrados con las copas en la mano.

Connor: ¡Cuatro! – Todos volvieron a mirar al otro lado, encontrándose con Haruna y con él, los cuales se besaron dulcemente pero sin soltar las copas de las manos.

Endo: ¡Pues brindemos por los viejos y nuevos tiempos! – Todos chocaron sus copas.

"Chin, Chin"

Poco a poco los jugadores se retiraban a sus respectivas casas, pero antes despidiéndose de todos muy cariñosamente. Ya solo faltabais vosotros dos, los cuales ya os teníais que ir. Era muy tarde.

Tú: Muchísimas gracias a los dos por la cena. Estaba todo buenísimo. – Diste las gracias a los anfitriones.

Aki: No es nada y felicidades.

Tú: Igualmente. – Las dos reísteis.

Endo: Fubuki, bien hecho.

Fubuki: Gracias capitán.

Endo: No me llames capitán, ya no lo soy.

Fubuki: Para mí siempre lo serás. – Dijo sonriente. Al ex portero se le dibujó un puchero en la cara.

Endo: A mis brazos hombre. – Le pidió un abrazo de HOMBRES al albino. Le emocionaba cuando le llamaban así, realmente echaba de menos tener ese puesto. Las dos prometidas miraban divertidas ese momento. Os mirasteis y os abrazasteis muy amigas.

Tú: Nos vemos en tu boda.

Aki: Me preguntaba si… Querías ser mi dama de honor junto a Fuyuka y Haruna.

Tú: ¿Y-Yo? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y tú la mía?

Aki: ¡Claro! – Las dos sonreíais muy alegres, hasta que el albino recordó una cosa.

Fubuki: Cariño, ahora que lo pienso, hemos bebido mucho. Será mejor que vallamos…

Tú: Andando. – El albino te besó inesperadamente. Le volvía loco que acabaras sus frases.

Fubuki: Eso es.

Tú: Pues vamos. Nos vemos otro día parejita.

Endo: Lo mismo digo. ¡Adiós!

Los dos: Adiós.

Estuvisteis hablando hasta llegar a casa, sobre como os lo pasasteis en la cena, pero sobre todo sobre el matrimonio. Te sorprendió ver a Shiro tan ilusionado, pensabas que no quería atarse demasiado, pero te demostró que no, que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado.

Llegasteis a casa muy cansados, os quitasteis la ropa y os pusisteis los pijamas. Como todas las noches, Shiro llevó a la cama un vaso de leche, el cual le era necesario para poder dormir bien. Se lo tomó y se tumbó a tu lado. Tú te abrazaste a él, cuando te vino un tema a la cabeza.

Tú: Shiro…

Fubuki: ¿Si mi amor?

Tú: Si tuviéramos una hija, ¿cómo la llamarías?

Fubuki: Pues… Eimi. ¿Y tú?

Tú: Yo la llamaría Narue.

Fubuki: No creo que tus padres estén de acuerdo.

Tú: No les voy a hacer caso. Es que hay una tradición en mi familia de poner los nombres de los abuelos a los nietos, y como verás, no pienso llamar ni Constance a mi hija, ni Emerick a mi hijo. – El albino rió. - ¿Y si fuera niño?

Fubuki: Ryu. ¿Y tú?

Tú: Yo… Yo le llamaría… Atsuya. – Dijiste mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El albino sonrió algo apenado. – Lo sé. Solo hay un Atsuya…

Fubuki: Había… - Corrigió a su prometida, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

Tú: No. Hay. Sigue estando en tu corazón, y de eso estoy segura. – El albino sonrió de nuevo, lleno de nostalgia. Hubo un silencio bastante largo, hasta que el albino decidió romperlo.

Fubuki: Se llamará Atsuya. – Dijo justo antes de abrazarte muy fuerte.

Tú: ¿Y si es niña?

Fubuki: Constance. – Le miraste horrorizada. – Era broma. – Dijo divertido. – Como tú quieras.

Tú: Eimi. – Le diste un dulce beso en los labios.

Fubuki: Te amo.

Tú: Yo más.

Fubuki: Hemos tenido esa discusión mil veces, y sabes perfectamente que yo te amo más.

Tú: No es verd…

Fubuki: ¡Buenas noches! – Apagó las luces y se tumbó con los brazos abiertos, haciendo como que roncaba, mientras que le mirabas incrédula. En un momento abrió uno de los ojos un poquito, te vio mirándole y seguía roncando. Sonreíste y te tumbaste a su lado, te abrazó te dio un leve beso en la mejilla. - (TN), con estas palabras intento demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí, has invadido mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón. Eres el sol que alumbra mi vida, el aire que me deja respirar. Con tu amor soy capaz de todo, (TN), me haces sentir que todo es posible y siempre estaré para consolarte, secarte tus lágrimas, apoyarte. Cuando me tocas, siento que vuelo por los cielos. Eres la pieza que me faltaba para completar mi persona; hay más amor en mi corazón que olas en el mar y estrellas en el cielo. (TN), los momentos más felices de mi vida son los que comparto contigo y tu amor me inspira, tu ternura me conmueve, tus besos me enloquecen. Por eso y por todos los sentimientos que siento hacia ti, que no se pueden describir, quiero decirte que… Te amo mi ángel de nieve… - Recitó tu prometido antes de quedarse dormido. ¿Cómo pudo acodarse de todo a la perfección? Cada día te sorprendía más. Era una de la millones de cosas que te encantaban de él...

Tu príncipe del hielo…

**Sí, lo sé… Tardé demasiado, pero es que tuve una temporada que no pude escribir nada, mi imaginación estaba agotada. Ni una sola idea. Pero bueno, ya está. Quizás demasiado empalagoso, pero compensa con el fic de "Prefiero a tu amigo" así que no me matéis por favor. **

**Y ahora solo os pido un review por lector, solo uno. **

**Doy gracias a aika_chan_20, Kozuue, ****kikari kamiya, .kara, Hikari Kokoa, Camila Gonzalez, sakurita chibi, , Vicky-Chicky, saililove-chan, Izaaya, , Zelki, X-Miki-X, Aki-nee.19 y a SefiEK14, por dejarme los reviews (del fic inicial) que tan importantes son para mí, como para mis ánimos. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, sois unas lectoras maravillosas.**

**También agradezco a todo aquel que haya leído este one-shot, como al que haya leído alguno de mis fics.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
